Simply Accepted
by Vaticinate
Summary: High School AU featuring the East Blue Strawhats. They were all as different as can be. And yet, they were always together. It just didn't make any sense. And yet, it made all the sense in the world. - A random character is trying to figure out the relationship between the Strawhats.


High School!AU. Because while I hate going to school and I'm so ready to be done with it, I love high school AUs. My favourite AUs for One Piece are high school, and anything that has Luffy interacting with the Whitebeard Pirates for a long period of time. Every single story I read about Luffy and the WB Pirates was just amazing. And while I would love to, I just would not be able to write one myself because I can't write the AB Pirates without messing them up horribly, so I'm settling with High School Aus.

Everyone's age differences are the same, though they are all a year younger to fit in the high school setting. [Or at least I am pretty sure sixteen year olds are sophomores- I'm going by American school system in case it wasn't obvious] It only has Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Sanji because the other members of the Stawhats aren't fit age wise in high school.

You'll be seeing more High School AUs from me, if I ever get around to writing them out. I already have three different ideas. Don't know what I'm doing with myself really.

* * *

><p>Simply Accepted<p>

because some things are just so right, you can't even question them

* * *

><p>"I don't get it." A sophomore student said suddenly before the class started, tugging on his hat a bit lower, not caring that he would be forced to take it off once the teacher came in.<p>

"Get what?" His friend turned to see what the other could be talking about, following his gaze to the back corner.

"_Them._" He said, waving to the corner where a green-haired senior was in their sophomore class, talking to a black haired sophomore, who was also wearing a hat in the classroom, like he didn't have anything else he rather do.

His friend just glanced at the pair and shrugged. "It's been like that all year, why are you worried about it now?" And it was true. For some reason, that sophomore always had people coming over to talk in-between class, like they couldn't help but meet up if they had even the slightest of chances. It was like that the year before as well.

"Yeah, but even after all this time it just doesn't make sense."

Well, that was true as well. No one could really understand _how_ or even _why_ Luffy was friends with people like Zoro, or any of the other people that stopped by frequently. In fact, all of Luffy's friends had nothing in common, and yet they were practically inseparable.

They were not in any clubs together, they barely, if at all, had classes together, and as far as everyone knew, they didn't even live relatively close by each other. There was just nothing that connected them.

Zoro practically had the whole school wary of him because of his known skill with swords. Yes, sword**_s_**. Three of them. At the same time. How a high school student was so skilled with even one sword was a mystery that everyone shuddered at the thought of trying to figure out. He was prone for being found around the school randomly, though no one could say why he was there and Zoro himself never gave any answer. Other than that he was in the gym, lifting weights long enough that the teachers became worried about him.

Sanji, a blond senior known for his...inclination for women, was almost always in the cooking classrooms, or even helping out in the cafeteria. It was said in his freshman year he somehow managed to convince the school to allow him to help cook food for lunches, much to everyone's delight.

Nami, a junior who seemed to have some sort of money making business within the school, though it was proven countless times that it did not involve any drugs of any sort and yet no one could say for sure what her business was, was usually found in the warehouse tending to some tangerine trees, taking charge of the student ran school weather report club, or doing several jobs for teachers all at once with the utmost efficiency.

Ussop, who was also a sophomore and known for making up extravagant stories on a daily basis, was usually in the tech rooms, using the machines and tools there and always tinkering away at something. Or in the archery room practicing his aim, though for some reason he never used the bow and arrow, instead using a slingshot, much to everyone's bafflement.

And Luffy, well Luffy was always moving around, creating some sort of ruckus wherever he went, but obviously stayed in the cafeteria more than he really should.

There was just no way the five of them could have cross paths long enough to make any connection, besides maybe Nami who seemed to have some sort of connection with everybody, or Luffy who would talk to everyone like an old friend. But, since the two were like that to everybody, there was no reason for Nami or Luffy to associate with Zoro, Sanji, or Ussop more than the rest of the school. And yet, they did. All five of them were obviously close, even Zoro and Sanji despite their fights that could be _felt_ throughout the entire school.

And the school just accepted it like it was natural. Because the group in question treated it like it _was _natural, never once wavering from that one truth.

His friend shrugged again. "Well, Luffy is involved. You surely won't be able to reason it out without going insane."

The teen pulled down his hat again, pausing at the statement and seeing the logic in it. Meaning, there was none. Because really, when it came to the happy-go-lucky teen, you couldn't use logic. It wasn't possible. Anyone who tried would end up in tears.

Looking at the pair again, seeing that the blond senior had come by at some point and seemed to be arguing with the swordsman, he sighed. By now the bell has rang and the teacher was making her way over to the trio, obviously not pleased, just like every other day.

There really wasn't anything he could do. Just like his friend said, might as well accept what is accepted. Like how the ocean was blue, like how the sky was above them, like how he got a barely passing grade on his last math test, and like how Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Sanji were meant to stick together.


End file.
